


Apologize [FANVID]

by Laura_McEwan



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-24
Updated: 2008-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-08 10:53:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura_McEwan/pseuds/Laura_McEwan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>I'm holding on your rope Got me ten feet off the ground</i><br/>And I'm hearing what you say But I just can't make a sound</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apologize [FANVID]

Download: [Apologize](http://www.starskyhutcharchive.net/storiessh/20/vids/Apologize.wmv)

Watch: [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HjUrjYmAGG8) (Note: Not all vids viewable in all countries)

Music: "Apologize" by One Republic featuring Timbaland

For KAM.

Starsky POV

On David Soul's birthday in August, KAM put in one of her rare appearances on the Me & Thee list to suggest this song for vidding. Faced with the opportunity to do something for her after all the lovely stories she's given us, I jumped at it. What's funny is that this is one of two songs that were popular at the time that my husband and I made fun of—the other being John Mayer's _Say What You Need to Say_ , as they were often played one after the other. "Say what you need to say." "It's TOO LATE to apologize!" Needless to say, the songs started to drive us nuts.

Still, I was determined to make this for her and as happens when I listen to music a lot (see _Extreme Ways_ ) more and deeper meanings come through. In the end I appreciated the song far more than when I started.

The story line follows the aired-out-of-sequence _Starsky vs. Hutch_ episode and the aftermath of _Sweet Revenge_. They've been angry with each other and now Starsky is shot and it's too late to apologize. I love that shot of the elevator door closing on a sadly smiling Hutch.


End file.
